


"why do you not speak?"

by peachbomber



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Other, POV Second Person, Poetry, uhhh idk what else to put this under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbomber/pseuds/peachbomber
Summary: based onzelda's diary entryregarding why link is selectively mute. this has been lost in my files for about 7 months, but i figured it's never too late to post something





	"why do you not speak?"

_ “why do you not speak?" _

thunder rattles your bones, and wind howls like a wounded animal. when your chest tightens so much that you threaten to suffocate, it isn’t because of the storm. 

how do you tell her that you do not speak due to a haunting voice ever present in your ear? a voice that demands you bottle up your thoughts and toss them into the abyss, never for anyone to hear. a voice that, no matter how you try to drown it out, plants seeds of doubt and panic in your mind. 

(and with the voice comes eyes not your own, millions of eyes, watching, scrutinizing, waiting for a chance to pick at your weaknesses until they bleed you dry. you resolved to face those eyes stone-faced and silent. you cannot be weak. you will not be weak.)

how do you tell her that you do not speak due to the crushing weight of the world on your shoulders? the weight that threatens to crush you little by little until your bones break and turn to dust amongst the dirt. the weight is sometimes too much to bear, an ache that makes you want to put a hole in your chest so that maybe you might breathe correctly again.

(but she, too, shares the weight of the world. standing, resolutely, shoulder to shoulder with you, you can see determination shining so bright in her eyes it burns. she thinks she hides her fatigue well, that you don’t notice the bags under her eyes and the labored breathing when she wakes abruptly in the middle of the night. you cannot give her your suffering to hold when she has so much of her own. you would rather take hers and hold the entire mountain on your back.)

the storm peters out until all you hear is a soft _tap tap tap_ on the wood roof above your heads.

you open your mouth and your voice catches in your throat with such force that it almost brings tears to your eyes. something inside you is begging to taste freedom, to spill all your worries to someone who cares so genuinely, to someone you want to trust implicitly. it beats and bangs around desperately until it smashes through the dam and words pour out of your mouth.

you lay out your entire soul for her. she opens her heart wide for you. the weight of the world lessens enough for you to take a breath. you think you might both survive this after all. 


End file.
